Demonic Changes
by XO Bankotsu XO
Summary: When Inuyasha and friends get slaped into the well to the mordern erra and can't get back what will happen when they have to stay in a boarding school rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

**Demonic Changes**

**By:**

**XO Bankotsu XO**

**AN: I don't own any Inuyasha characters I just own Rika and Ren.**.

**Rika- 16 year old wolf demon female with long black hair, has green eyes with blue specks that looks like blue at midnight, really spunk, when its come to fighting she ready for a challenge when you piss her off.**

**Kouga- 17 year old wolf demon with medium length black hair, has blue eyes, a real party animal, always ready for a good battle against Naraku.**

**Bankotsu- 17 year old male with long black hair, has honey brown eyes, has a real soft side that no one knows about, always ready for a battle or challenge.**

**Inuyasha- 17 year old hanyou male with long silver hair, has gold eyes, acts like a real tough guy but has a weak heart for his loved ones he loves, also a real hothead.**

**Ren- 16 year old dog demon female with long black hair, has red eyes with blue specks that looks like fire when angry, real nosy sometimes but ready to fight when its time to battle. **

**Sesshomaru- 18 year old dog demon with long silver hair, has gold eyes, doesn't speak much but gets along with his allies.**

**Chapter One the new changes**

"**Look over there Ren" Rika said as she pointed to the hot springs. "Yeah that would take away the stress from school and fighting demons" Ren replied. "Lets take a little dip, what do you say" Rika said with a wink. "Oh no you don't" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Rika by the neck of her tank top. "Why Yasha" she asked with an innocent look in her eyes. "That's not going to work on me" Inuyasha said letting her go.**

"**Are you sure about that" Rika asked. "If he falls for this he's such an idiot" Sesshomaru said closing his eyes in shame. "Yeah how are you related him"? Kouga asked. "Please Yasha" Rika begged as she hugged him. "Ok, ok just let me go" Inuyasha said with a smile. "Thanks Yasha" Rika said as she quickly grabbed Ren's arm and ran off before Inuyasha could realize what he done.**

"**Damn it" Inuyasha yelled as he put hid hands on his head.**

"**Now he finds out, such a dimwit" Bankotsu said with a laugh.**

"**Aww yeah this feels nice, doesn't it Ren" Rika asked looking over to her dog demon sister.**

"**Sure dose I can stay in here forever" she replied throwing water on Rika.**

"**So that's how you wana play huh" Rika said showing her fangs. "Bring it on wolf girl" Ren said standing up. "Glad to" Rika said splashing Ren. "Agggg" Rika screamed as Ren pounced on her. "Ha, ha looks like I win" Ren said with a smile. "No fair you cheated" Rika whined as her long hair covered her left eye.**

"**Rika" Inuyasha called.**

"**Looks like you have brother issues too besides loosing huh" Ren asked. **

"**Don't rub it in" Rika said as she quickly put on her undergarments and then her clothes.**

"**Hey Rika" Inuyasha called again.**

"**Coming damn it" Rika yelled.**

"**Poor thing" a voice said behind Ren. Ren stood up and took a peek over the rock to see Sesshomaru.**

"**Hey Sesshomaru" Ren said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked up at Ren and stood up. "Oh God" Ren said as she quickly turned around. Damn that man is big Ren thought as Sesshomaru walked next to her. "I'm sorry" Ren said as she opened her eyes to see that he was still not wearing any clothes. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, Ren thought as she closed her eyes again. But she couldn't help it she blushed. Oh crap she thought as Sesshomaru steeped closer to her. What is he doing she thought as he brushed his lips against hers. Oh my god I can't believe this is happening. A naked Sesshomaru kissing me Ren thought as she returned the kiss.**

**Sesshomaru removed his lips from Ren's and jumped over to his side. "Wait where are you going" she asked as she saw Rika running like the wolf she is thought the forest away from Inuyasha. **

"**Will you give up" she yelled.**

"**Not until I get my hands around your little neck" he replied. **

"**Inuyasha leave her alone" Kouga yelled running after him.**

"**Yeah it's not her fault you fell for something that stupid" Bankotsu yelled running next to Kouga.**

"**Their stupid" Ren said with a smile as she went to get dressed.**

**The next day**

"**Ahh" Rika yawned as she woke up with the morning sunlight beaming down on her. "Huh wa, what, where the hell is everyone" Rika asked herself as she got out of her sleeping bag and putting on her shoes. "How can they leave me here by myself sleeping" Rika said as she ran through the forest of the feudal erra.**

"**Rika" Bankotsu yelled as he walked through the forest. (Crash). "Ow, ow" Rika whined as she looked down. "Oh, sorry Ban, I didn't see you sorry" Rika said as she got off him.**

"**Na, its ok" Bankotsu replied dusting off his legs.**

**Wow I never thought Bankotsu was this cute Rika thought as she put her hands behind her back and blushed a little. Oh no I blushed Rika thought as Bankotsu stood up.**

"**Why are you blushing" he asked with a strange smirk that Rika never seen before.**

"**Why are you smirking like that" Rika asked as she cocked an eyebrow?**

"**What are you talking about, I always smirk like this" he said as he took a step closer.**

"**No you" but was cut off by the soft touch of Bankotsu's lips. Bankotsu smirked as he removed his lips from Rika's. "Let's go, Inuyasha and the rest of them are waiting for us at the well to take you and Ren home" Bankotsu said as he pulled Rika's arm so she could follow him.**

**Five minutes later**

"**So you finally showed up" Inuyasha said standing up.**

"**What do you finally, you guys didn't wake me up" Rika said.**

"**You looked so cute there sleeping we didn't want to disturb you in any way" Kouga said as he put on a fake smile.**

"**Well anyway let's go Ren" Rika said as she walked to the well.**

"**Coming Rika" she said as she walked to her.**

**Just as Ren and Rika walked to the well a girl fell from behind the trees. She was covered in blood and scratches. "Are you ok" Ren asked as she walked over to the young woman. She had to be a least fifteen. "Help the village, please" she asked as she died. "Who could have done this" Ren asked as she looked at Inuyasha. A huge demon came out of nowhere and sent Ren flying into Kouga. "Looks like we found our answer" Rika said as she drew her sword. "Come on guys, lets go" Inuyasha said as he ran up to the demon. The demon took his hand and slapped Inuyasha into his five allies sending them into the well. **

**AN: Yeah a little cliffhanger but heres a little heads up there will be a mini story at the end of this whole story promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's another chapter enjoy**.

**Demonic Changes**

**By:**

**XO Bankotsu XO**

**Chapter Two Boarding school**

"**Oww my head" Kouga said as he woke up from the knock out. He looked around at his surroundings to see darkness. "Hey guys wake up" Kouga said as he shook Ren. "Wake up guys" Kouga said again, but this time shaking Inuyasha. "Guys were not in the feudal erra" Kouga said getting out of the well.**

"**No duh" Rika replied as she and Ren put their hands on the floor. Bright pink light glowed under their palms but the transformation didn't go through. "What the" Rika said as her eyes widened. "It didn't work" Inuyasha said as he crossed his shoulders. "Looks like will be here for awhile" Bankotsu said as he climbed out of the well also.**

"**Rika, Ren" a voice called form outside the shrine.**

"**How did mom know we were gona be home" Ren asked Rika as she jumped out of the well with her by her side.**

"**Oh no" Rika cried as she put her head down.**

"**What's wrong" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Today's the day when we go to boarding school" Rika said with a fake smile.**

"**Boarding school" Inuyasha, Kouga and Bankotsu asked.**

"**Yup and your coming" Ren said as she walked out of the shrine.**

"**Yeah, so come on dog boy" Rika said as she pulled Inuyasha's arm.**

"**I'm not going" he said closing his eyes. "Are too" she replied. "Are not". "Are too" they began to argue. "You can tell they're related" Kouga said shaking his head. "You sure can, good thing they're half sister and half brother" Ren said walking in the house.**

"**Hi mom" Ren said as she gave her a hug.**

"**Hi Ren, oh, where's Rika I could have sworn I heard her voice.**

"**Oh she's here" Bankotsu said as Rika came in the house hitting Kouga with the door in his face.**

"**Hey mom" Rika said with a smile.**

"**Where's Inuyasha" Ren asked.**

"**Oh he's a little tied up at the moment" Rika said with a smile that showed the tip of her left fang.**

"**Ohh, your tail is so cute, it looks better mine when I was your age" mom said as she looked at Rika's tail.**

"**Mom" Rika whined as she turned around to see Inuyasha laughing.**

"**Sit" Rika yelled.**

"**Aggg" he screamed as he pumbled to the ground.**

"**So what boarding school are we going to again" Rika asked as her mother let go of her tail. "You're going to the beautiful campus of Niko north of Japan. "Really I heard that, that school is great" Ren said with a smile. "Well I packed your bags for you while you were in the feudal erra with your friend/allies" mom said sitting down on the coach and clicking on the TV. "Um can you guys help us with these bags" Rika asked. "Sure" Bankotsu and Kouga said as they walked up to the girls' room.**

**Three minutes later**

"**Damn Ren, what did you pack in here, why can't you be like Rika and have the important things" Kouga asked as he walked down the stairs with two suitcases. "Oh quit your whining" Ren said running past him and out the door. "Ren at least carry one of your bags" Rika said as she struggled a bit but managed to get to the car. "Come you two" Ren yelled. "Coming" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the house with Sesshomaru behind him.**

"**Ok mom were leaving" Ren said as Rika got behind the wheel. "Are you sure you can drive" Inuyasha asked. "Better than you can" Rika said as she started the car. "Ok bye girls'" mom said as she waved them off.**

"**Isn't this nice, six friend on there way to boarding school" Kouga asked with a smile. "No" Inuyasha and Rika said at the same time. Ten quick minutes later Inuyasha and the gang reached the Niko campus. "It's beautiful" Rika said as she parked her car. The campus was huge it had a race track with a football court, and on the other side it had a pool and basketball court.**

"**Wow, I wonder what our dorms look like" Rika said as she took her bags out of the trunk of the car. **

"**Need some help miss" a boy asked walking up to Rika.**

"**Um no thanks" Rika replied as Bankotsu gave the boy a glare that he didn't notice and helped Rika with her bags.**

"**Come on guys lets get you a dorm" Ren said as she took one of her bags and walked in the school.**

**One hour later**

"**Remind me not to get in trouble with any teachers during class cause I'm good for it and I mean good" Rika said going to dorm 308. **

"**This is perfect" Ren said as she put her bags in the corner next to some other bags. **

"**Yeah I wonder who our roommate is" Rika said as she put her hands on her hips.**

"**Hi" a voice said behind the two girls. Rika and Ren turned around to see a girl with red hair in ponytails.**

"**Hi my name is Rika Yukamari and this is my sister Ren Yukamari" Rika said as mature as she could.**

"**Rika" the girl said in shock**

"**What's wrong" Rika asked looking at the girl.**

"**Remember me, my name is Ayame, I was your best friend in middle school" Ayame said with a smile. "Ayame" Rika said with a smile as she gave her a hug. Ayame was a leaf wolf demon just like Rika. "How are you and Ren sisters" Ayame asked. "Well I get my wolf ness from my mom and Ren gets her dog ness from our dad" Rika said as she saw Ren perk her ear a little bit.**

"**What's wrong Ren" Rika asked as Ren walked out of the room. "Be right back" Rika said following her sister. "What's wrong Ren" Rika asked again. "You hear that it sounds like Inuyasha" Ren said as she opened the door to room 320. The two girls looked inside to see Inuyasha laying on the floor laughing. What's so funny you guys" Rika asked as she sat down.**

"**Kouga hit" Inuyasha gagged.**

"**Never mind, so you guys all un packed" Rika asked.**

"**Yeah, why don't you say we go out for dinner tomorrow, you and know celebrate" Kouga suggested.**

"**Celebrated for what" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Yeah, lets go and celebrate then we can go out to a club and have some drinks" Rika said getting hyped.**

"**Oh yeah party time" Inuyasha said at the idea.**

"**Ok we go at 8:00 and wear dark colors so we won't get caught by security Kouga said with a smirk.**

**AN: I know the chapter get boring but there will be sex in the next chapter**


End file.
